You Changed My Life
by Swac14.Love1
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is... a man gay. he loves fashion and all girls' stuffs but he NEVER likes boys. Sonny Monroe is the new girl that can't keep her hot-girl image. what happens when these two meet? Oh boy... confusion, love and anger is coming. AU OC
1. The Angel in the Devil's body

**Hey guys! 1 here, this is our new story :D**

**swac twilight14- if you are reading my story WLABT, you'll know the preview part of the chapter, but OneLove.1 added her own creativity in this one :D**

**OneLove.1- Heyyyy! Haha I hope ya'll like this story, because I am actually super excited to be working with swac twilight14 on this one. This story's going to be a lot of fun to write and hopefully to read as well with our talents both mixed soo, enjoy!**

**Anyways we don't own SWAC! Or any recognizable characters, places, etc…**

* * *

"**The new angel in the devil's body"**

**(Chad's POV)**

* * *

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper…and I'm…well, _gay_.

I have lots of girl friends and I flirt with some cute gays for fun, but the thought of me kissing a man—boy—irks me. I've never actually been attracted to a guy—and the thought of me dating one freaks me out—but I've never been attracted to a girl either, so…yeah.

"Hey Chad, the gays' bathrooms are in Switzerland" James—the jock— said, making his fellow meatheads laugh at me.

I'm gay, and I get teased for it, but my flag won't fall to the ground.

"Haha. Very funny James, since when did your brain start working? Oh wait, it never worked, your brain is still placed in your ankle." I said pushing the boys' bathroom open as I rolled my eyes at him. As I walked outside, I quickly spotted my friend and rushed over to join her.

"Hey Chad, did you see the new denim blouse of Forever 21?" Tawni said as we stood around her car in the parking lot and waited for the bell to ring, alerting us that school was going to start.

"Oh yeah, I did see it. And personally, I think it would look fabulous on you." I said with a smile. With my friends, I can be gay without worrying about being judged. But lately I've been confused; I don't _fully _accept my gayness just yet. See, I've kind of been having second thoughts, and I don't want to fully commit until I'm attracted to a guy at least. But like I said earlier, the thought just kind of creeps me out a little bit.

"Really? Okay then, I'm gonna buy it!" She said and flipped her long blonde curls. I smiled back, opening my mouth to say something when the roar of an engine interrupted me. Suddenly, all of our attention was on the black shiny BMW; the license plate read SAM 666…_  
_

I was pulled from my thoughts as a girl in leather pants, super high heels and a dark green polyester blouse that clung into her perfect body stepped out. Her long brown curls were perfect with the silver glittery hoops she wore in her ear. Her red lips and rosy cheeks made her look innocent but dangerous. She smirked at us and took off her black _Dickies _sunglasses.

_I think I just saw an angel in a devil's body_.

She looked at me and smiled genuinely. I put my hand on my hip, and I folded my knee lightly—it's a habit—and flipped my rainbow-colored scarf as I envied the beauty of the angel in front of me.

I look at her clothes and compared it to mine.

Her dark green blouse that showed her creamy white round shoulder blades and compared it to my long-sleeved black with white buttons, button-up shirt. Then, my eyes landed on her leather pants that fit onto her long sexy legs and compared it to my mustard colored loose pants then I compared her high black killer heels to my plain blue converse. I rolled my eyes at myself. _This is pathetic, I'm good looking but she's beautiful and hot. Why couldn't the Lord give me that kind of look?_

She walked towards the building swaying her hips, her heels clicking at her every step. That's when I noticed that her blouse was also backless; she had creamy white skin with a tattoo on her back. _SAM? Seriously, who's Sam? And why do I care so much?_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

* * *

"He's cute." I told the girls that talked to me. _I think this brunette's name is Penelope…or is this Portlyn? _It had been two days since my first arrival in this school. Already I had my eyes set on the good-looking guy that stared at me on my first day.

"Yeah, but he's gay." Portlyn… no wait… Penelope said with a frown.

"So? I think I can change him." I grinned smugly

"Believe me, I've tried. But it doesn't matter, he knows how to flirt and he knows when a girl flirts with him. He doesn't flirt back." Penelope said, _or is this Portlyn?_

"Chloe, you don't know how to flirt sweetie." _Oh she's Chloe…then who's this brunette?_

"I do know how to flirt, Pen!" Chloe said…_so I guess the tall brunette is Portlyn, because the shorter one is Penelope_.

"Sure honey. Sure." 'Pen' answered while patting Chloe on the head.

"Shut up." Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Looking up, I saw one blonde and two brunettes enter the cafeteria and join cute guy at the table he was sitting at. _I know the blonde on his left, she's Tawni; she's the girl who praised me on my fashion sense. But the other two I don't know._

"Hey, Pen." I said suddenly, causing them to halt their conversation.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Who are the two brunettes with him?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my curiosity.

"That's Jessica and Angela; they're two of his best friends."

"Hmm…alrighty then. Well I'm gonna go flirt with him now. " I said, smirking as I sent one more look his way and got up from my chair.

"Sonny, Chad will never flirt back." 'Pen' said with a knowing look. _So his name is Chad then_.

"Watch me." I said, opening the two buttons of my polo shirt and pulled my mini skirt up higher. _It's a good thing I_ _wore my black killer heels again_. I walked slowly to his table, swaying my hips and making sure that everyone could hear the clicking of my heels. Every boy's eyes were on me, I could just tell. Sitting down in front of _Chad_, I smirked as I noticed that the cafeteria went silent.

"Hello." I said in my sexy-but-innocent voice, chuckling quietly to myself as he gulped loudly.

"Uhh, hi. Girls, can you leave us for a second?" Chad asked the three girls sitting with him. They nodded and got up, walking away as they continued to stare me down. I crossed my legs, smiling at the guys that leaned over to get a better look at them.

* * *

**(Chad's POV)**

* * *

_What is this angel doing here?_

"Your…Chad right?" She asked, hovering her heels right next to my knees as she raised her brows seductively and smiled an innocent smile.

_She's flirting with me. I know it. I've never flirted with any other girl before, but she's just…different. _Because of her breathtaking beauty, I decided to flirt back.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied, raising my brows innocently as I leaned closer to her. She smirked, sending a look to the girls that were currently sitting at the table she had come from. _Ah, Penelope, Portlyn and Chloe…I remember them._ I heard some gasps from the other girls that had also hit on me themselves at some point. _I know girls, it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you._

"_What is he doing?"_ I heard as Tawni hissed to Jessica.

"_I don't know"_ She replied, her eyes widening as they continued to stare at the angel in front of me. The girl seemed to hear them because she grinned and leaned closer to me too. I felt something in my stomach that I had never felt before…_are those butterflies? Nah, no way! Maybe I just ate something bad... yeah something bad_

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to ask you one question" She answered, batting her eyes at me. That was actually really cute _Woah, Woah What am I talking about?_ Oh gosh!

I could hear boys whispering behind me, leaning closer so they can get a better view of her cleavage. Feeling a little protective, I smiled shyly back at her.

"And what is that?" I asked, leaning a little more towards her as I noticed the guys starting to lean closer. _Seriously guys STOP!_ "By the way, do you mind if I do this?" I asked as I began to button her shirt, my hand slightly brushing against her cleavage.

"Actually, I don't." She replied with a smile. After I finished buttoning her buttons, I uncrossed her legs by my foot; that action really earned me a couple of 'aww's from the guys behind me.

"I was wondering why you're…you know. I mean, you're too cute to not be into girls." She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. _Ahh…should've seen that coming actually. Not like she's the first person to ask me that. _

"Well, I mean I guess I just can't help but act girly and…well…I like being able to act that way. Besides, I've never been attracted to a girl, sooo…" I said, leaning a little into her hand that was on my shoulder. For some reason, it felt nice.

"Maybe someone can change it." She whispered again as she leaned closer to me. So close in fact, that I thought that she was going to kiss me. I didn't move an inch; it seemed like I was being hypnotized by her voice.

"Hmm, and who could that be?" I replied, unable to hide the way my voice broke a little and causing her to smirk again. She passed my lips, brushing her lips to my cheek before she kissed my ear.

"Me." She whispered before pulling back like nothing had happened. She stood up—causing me to do the same for some reason. _She's almost the same height as me, but that's because of her heels; if she wasn't wearing her heels she would be at about my chin level as opposed to forehead level—where she is now._

Walking back to her table, I noticed that she made sure to sway her hips. As she arrived back at her table, she high-fived her friends while giving them a smug look. The cafeteria started to get noisy again—I had almost forgotten that we weren't alone—but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I sat down, still staring at the first girl that had ever managed to hit on me and have me return the favor. I ignored my friends as they talked about how 'ridiculous' I was, thinking to myself.

"Ok then. That's fine." I muttered under my breath.

It took me a few minutes before I realized something that would cause me to _have_ to talk to her again. _I never got her name_.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it for our first chapter! **

**We seriously hope you guys enjoyed it, because I know that we sure did! Haha (OneLove.1 decided to jump in here for a little while) but yeah, let us know what you think or we can't bring any of your ideas to the story! Sooo, yea!**

**Please review!**


	2. It's Sonny

**swac twilight14: Hey again guys! Thank you for the reviews! I love you all for that! I'm so happy that our story is a success! :** Have a good day everyone. Sorry if we updated this late!**

**OneLove.1: Hey guys! So it's super exciting that ya'll like our story! Sorry if it's not updated as much as you would hope but we'll try to update a little faster maybe...depending on how much free time we have... and for ****those of you reading my story Two Worlds Apart, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but I'm going to try to update before this week is over...if I can't, then I'll try to update by Tuesday! ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter and review!**

**1: **author's note will be in **bold**

Flashbacks, thoughts and stuff will be _italicized_

if the characters were dreaming the words will be underlined

And with POV and lines will be NORMAL

**Just a reminder! :D**

Chad's POV

**(there's something wrong with the underlined font sooo...)**

**DREAM**

* * *

I'm sitting at 'Look out Mountain' with _her_, and I think we're on a date. We both look at each other, smiling, as we both climb out of my dream car, a Silver Mercedes convertible.

"Here you go" I said as I fed the nameless angel beside me some strawberries. She laughed, wrapping her lips around the tip of the strawberry in my hand.

"Why, thank you Chad" She said, looking at me at me as she slowly licked her red lips. Biting my own, I couldn't help but to stare at her lips…_I wonder, what those juicy lips taste like…_

"Hey…" I said softly, feeling somewhat nervous and confused a where my thoughts were going.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"I'm want to try something, is that okay?" I asked, smiling a small smile as she nodded slowly.

"Close your eyes." I instructed, my smile widening when she did just that. Slowly, I leaned in closer to her—my own eyes closing with each inch forward—when suddenly, she started screaming. My eyes snapped open at the sound as it penetrated my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I screamed as she continued to scream her ear-piercing scream, causing me to start shaking slightly. "Stop!" I yelled as she ignored me and continued to scream..._I guess I'll have to call her by the only name that I know to address her by._

"Sam, please stop it!" I yelled, only to once again be ignored by her. "Sam!" I continued to yell as she started to back away from me and blur into the distance. "Sam!"

**End of dream**

"SAM!" I shouted as I shot up in bed, suddenly waking up. "That was a dream?" I thought out loud. _Of course it was a dream. I had a car for God's sakes!_

I finally found the source of the irritating scream._ Figures, it's my alarm clock_. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button to shut it off before picking it up.

"You ruined it you know? I was about to kiss Sam-" I stopped myself short as I realized what I was about to say. I slowly put my alarm clock down, realizing that I might need to do some deep thinking. _Why? Why did I dream of…me…and a __girl…kissing? W__ell… almost kissing._

I picked up my grey shirt and put it on before heading to the bathtub to brush my teeth and fill up my bathtub with warm water.

I wonder what Sam will wear today…wait, hold that thought! Why do I care what Sam will wear?

_Oh my god. You like her!_

What? No I don't! I'm _gay_, why would I like Sam? I mean I don't even know if her name _is _Sam to be honest.

_Still! Why do you care? Watch out Chad the signs are there._

Pfft! What signs? There are no signs!

_Oh please…the dreaming of her? That over-protective thing you do when she is around other guys? And let's not forget the WONDERING about what she's going to wear—or the fact that you've been wondering whether or not she's thinking about you too? And don't try to cover that up Chad, I AM your brain. Just because you don't actively think about something doesn't mean that you're not subconsciously thinking it. Those are the signs Chad…and I think you're starting to really be a…._

No. Please don't say it!

_You're actually a…_

Please. Don't!

_A guy!_

No! It can't be true! I do not like her! No, no, no, no, no! NO!

_I think you do Chad._

Oh what do you know, you're just…me…

I snapped back to reality, turning the bathtub faucet off and unplugging the drain as I changed my mind about taking a bath. Deciding on a shower instead, I turned the shower on and stepped in the nearly empty bathtub, letting the water wash over me.

"I cannot like her" I said to myself as I stood under the downpour of water.

After I got out of the shower, I chose to wear my most 'Girly' look as Tawni calls it. Taking out my blue peacoat, I laid it carefully on my bed. Next, I found my favorite grey, cashmere scarf and put it next to my coat. Taking out my black skinny jeans and white polo—with a polka dot bowtie, might I add—I grabbed my black kicks and inspected my outfit.

"There." I said as I finished getting dressed. _Looking good Chad_. I marched downstairs, grabbing the toast that my sister prepared for me and eating it.

"Good morning Chad" She said as I placed a kiss on her cheeks.

"You don't smell like lavender today…. Do you need new bath salts or something?" she asked as I shook my head. My sister spoils me. A lot.

"No. I didn't take a bath, I took a shower." I replied, looking up as she gasped.

"Didn't take a bath? Are you okay? You never miss your bath! You always take one…and now some _shower?_" She cringed at the word _shower_. We never took showers…ever…in our entire lives! Sam's messing with my mind right now!

"I…I'm just…confused…right now. I promise, I'll take a bath tomorrow." I said, leaving her before she could reply.

After standing outside for a few minutes, I began tapping my foot and stood in my usual pose. Putting one hand on my hip and the other in my pocket as I waited.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. Tawni is never late…where is she now? A horn knocked me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump before looking up. I stared at the car in front of me in shock. It was my dream car. My silver Mercedes convertible…and Sam was driving it.

"Morning." She smiled, showing off her pearl white teeth.

"Morning." I cleared my throat "Whose car is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Mine." She answered, causing me to almost choke. _She has two cars?_

"A BMW and a Mercedes?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you ride with me to school and I'll tell you all my cars? There are a few." She smiled as she took her shades off and winked at me. I awkwardly opened the door and sat on the leather seat.

_Oh God… this feels so great!_

"I only have two Mercedes." She said as she started to drive.

"Two?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I have a Mercedes-Benz E350 and this convertible." _Mercedes E? Wow, seriously!_

"My favorite of all my cars and cycles is the Mercedes E." She said with a glance in my direction.

"Why is that?" I asked, still in shock at how many cars she had.

"Well, it's a black car, has a brown leather interior and features a number of special amenities: including an iPod kit and a high-end sound system. It has a fender—well it was new when I got that—my car has a 7-speed automatic transmission, and a sports 3.498litre V6 engine. It can go from 0-60 in approximately 6 seconds." She babbled…I stared at her…wow…just...wow.

"Wait. Earlier you mentioned cycles? You drive motorcycles too?" I asked smiling as I thought of her on a motorcycle. _That's hot!_ Stop! Stop thinking that right now!

"No, I said a cycle. And Yes I do drive one. It's a white one. I don't know what it's called though, my Dad gave it to me because his friend's son's best friend—Shane—hit on me and I ignored him. So, basically he tried to persuade my dad into persuading me to go on a date with him. He taught me how to ride and all but I had no interest in him. Anyways, the only cars I have are the two Mercedes—but you knew about those—three BMWs, two Porshes, a Ferrari, a Honda, a Toyota, a mini cooper, an Audi R8, a Mitsubishi…and that's it. I have many cars because I told daddy that I want to try each and every car. If I don't like it, I get another. But if it's fine, I keep it" My jaw dropped as she finished…_she has a lot of cars._

"Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?" She asked as she blushed lightly and looked at me.

"Nah, it's cool, I like it when you babble" I said, causing her to blush again as she turned her radio on.

If I had a mirror, I'd just start staring at myself. I've never liked anyone that babbled…especially when I don't like or I can't relate to the topic. But with Sam…it's just…different.

"_The day we met, frozen, I held my breath._ _Right from the start, I knew that I met the half of my heart, beats fast,_ _colors and promises…How to be brave, how could I love when I'm afraid to fall,_ _watching you stand alone._ _All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow. One step closer…_" I slowly started to smile as I heard Sam singing along to the radio. _Her voice is so beautiful. _I seriously couldn't stop smiling at her. _She sure is an angel._

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"Nothing…I just find you really beautiful." The words came flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"T-Thank you…Chad." She smiled as she glanced over at me.

"You know my name?" I dumbly asked causing her to laugh at me.

"Uhh, yes, I talked to you yesterday…remember?" Oh…right.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot." I replied, unable to keep the blush from rising on my face.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said. She cut off the engine, causing me to jump before I realized that we were at school already

"Thanks for the ride" I said, shooting a smile at her.

"Anytime" She replied. Taking my bag, I started to walk to my usual spot. I saw Jess and Angela waiting for me, but before I could wave at them, I realized that I didn't ask Sam's name.

"Sam!" I shouted, she didn't look at me…_Sam is not her name._

"Sam!" I called again before I proceeded to chase after her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Sam" I finally said, getting her attention.

"Sam?" she asked with confusion clearly on her face. "Who's Sam?"

"I thought your name was Sam." I explained.

"Why?" She smiled weirdly at me

"Well…the tattoo and…the license plate…" My answered, my sentence trailing off as I started to feel embarrassed.

"Oh…_S.A.M._" She said, smirking as I nodded.

"No, no. SAM is the acronym of my name. Sonny Alison Monroe." She extended her arm. "Pleased to meet you." she smiled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" I smiled as I shook her hand, "the pleasure's mine" I answered with a smile as she winked at me.

"Nice name Cooper" she smiled, "See you later cutie." She said as she pinched my cheeks and turned to walk her way graciously to her friends. I noticed her outfit for the first time since I had seen her that morning. She was wearing a stripe-patterned shirt and black blazer, shorts, and black see through stockings. This time, she wasn't wearing her high heels, but she was wearing brown leather wedges. But I did notice what the guys couldn't seem to take their eyes off from…her shorts. I glanced down at her shorts, but I wasn't able to pull my eyes away. Yes I WAS checking her out, but who could help it? She's got a really…really nice ass.

Excuse my language. That was terribly inappropriate.

"Nice" I said before being distracted by the sudden vibrations coming from my phone.

"Tawni." I answered.

"_CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" _she screamed into the phone. _This must be why she was late._

"Tawn…are you drunk?" I asked as I waved to Jess.

'_Who's that?' _she mouthed.

'_Tawni Hart, drunk_' I mouthed back, smiling when she made an 'o' in her mouth.

"_Maybe_" she giggled, "_everything is blurred pooper._" she laughed…she's insulting me again

"Well, _Blondie _I'm at school now, and you should probably ditch us today…good luck with your hangover later" I replied with a smirk.

" _Aww! Chaddy's maddy!_" she laughed again "_Woah!_" she said, I heard a loud thud and some…squashing sound.

"Oh eww! Tawni stop puking at your phone!" I said, before the line went dead.

"Ugh. Tawni's drunk" I said as I approached my friends.

"Eww…did she?" Angela said earning a nod from myself before she gagged in reply.

"Hey Chad?" Jessica said, drawing my attention from the topic at hand.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Why were you with the new slut?" Jessica asked, causing me to roll my eyes in reply.

"She's not a slut. And she gave me a ride" I replied, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to defend her.

"Well woohoo! She's so nice and so beautiful, I'll go be her best friend forever now!" She said, rolling her eyes before shooting a quick glare in _Sonny's_ direction.

"Jess. What's your problem?" I asked, annoyed that she would sit there and talk about my Sonshine like that…_Your Sonshine?_ Ignore that thought.

"She flirted with you, sweetie. I'm protecting you from her" She said, smiling at me.

"Why? She's not a monster!" _She's a beautiful angel._

"Well, she may not be a monster, but she IS a slut!" She said, glaring at me as she noticed the one I was sending at her.

"Oh shut up Jess. You don't even know her. Remember the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? Well it includes people too Jess!" I replied, sending as much venom to the glare that seemed to be stuck on my face now.

"Chad why are you so overprotective?" Angela asked, only to be ignored by us.

"Well, I'm not judging her by her cover Chad. She's literarily always half naked in front of the school" Jess said as she threw a glance and another glare in Sonny's direction.

"No she's not. Your just jealous of her Jess." I replied, bringing her attention back as I raised my voice slightly.

"And why would I be jealous of that bitch?" She asked, her glare intensifying as she stepped closer.

"Because she's beautiful and every boy here likes her!" I retorted, my voice raising even more—but still not bringing attention to us.

"No they don't._ You _don't like her… right?" I stared at her. Somehow I couldn't answer…

"I-" I started before I was cut off by the school bell "I gotta go…" I said before walking off.

"You don't like Sam right?" She shouted as I turned around to look at her.

"It's Sonny…" I replied in a low voice before I started to walk away. I watched Sonny in secret as she followed me with her eyes.

"Chad!" Jess screamed, but I ignored her and went to my first class…well…homeroom.

* * *

Sonny's POV

* * *

The way Chad complimented me…I felt like a different person. I was smiling a lot…talking a lot...and it felt comfortable.

"Hey Son-beam." Chloe said as I reached them after leaving Chad.

"Sup Chlo?" I asked, still smiling.

"So…are you and Chad a thing yet? He was with you earlier…though honey, please tell your boyfriend that he needs to lose the scarf, coat and bowtie…he's totally-" I knew where she was going with this so I finished her sentence for her.

"Gay. Yes Chloe. He's gay, and he's not my boyfriend…yet." I replied with a smile. _I hope he'll be my boyfriend._

"Sonny, sweetie, I think you're going to confuse Chad." Portlyn said.

"Why is that?" Penelope asked looking confused.

"Pen. Chad's been gay since like, I don't know, first grade? And Sonny flirting with him and him suddenly flirting back means he may possibly like Sonny. But gay guys—especially a gay man like Chad—would certainly be confused. It'll either change him, or push him more towards his gayness." Port said looking at all of us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked "Yesterday, you were happy because Chad flirted back and now your telling me to stop? I like him Port remember? " I added, my smile now turning to a frown.

"Right. Right. What am I saying? Sorry baby, but, I hope Chad likes you back." She replied with a pat on my shoulder.

The bell rang and we all stand up and headed to our homerooms.

"Chad!" The girl from yesterday…who is she again? Chad looked at her then walked quickly inside the building.

"I wonder what's wrong" I said as I turned to my friends.

"Yeah" Pen agreed as I glanced down to look at my schedule.

"Homeroom it is." I said. I hadn't gone yesterday…I was lost in building A…and now I'm late. With this in mind, I ran to room 302 and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The teacher asked as I smiled shyly and showed my schedule. "Ah, Ms. Monroe. It's so nice to finally meet my new student. Do you mind telling me why you weren't here yesterday? Or why you weren't on time today?" He added with a look. _These are the kinds of teachers I don't like, the plastic ones_. He spoke to my mother when we were enrolling here and told me how lucky they are to have me here…and now he's looking at me like I'm a bug?

"Sorry…" I glanced down at the paper "…Marshall. It's not my fault this school is really big. Anyway, I'm here now aren't I?"

"That kind of tone is not allowed here in my class young lady. And that's Mr. Pike to you. Go to the backseat you twit" he wiped his sweaty forehead… _Ewww…_

"Woah, easy there Marshall, you might lose some more hair…" I said, earning a few laughs from the students as I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the back seat.

"Sonny!" somebody said. Looking up, I saw Chad point to the empty seat next to him with a smile. Smiling back, I sat down next to him.

"That was great." He said as his smile widened.

"What was great?" I asked, my smile widening as well.

"The way you stood up to Mr. Pike. Kudos to you" he clapped his hands silently, causing me to laugh and roll my eyes playfully at him.

"Your lucky you're cute" I said once again.

"Alright enough chit chat, get your notebooks and…" his sentence trailed off as I carefully put my earphones on and played 'Kids in love' by Mayday Parade, before I was drawn out of my own world by a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered to Chad as I noticed that he was to one that had dragged my attention.

'**Whatcha doing?**' was written in his notebook in big letters. I pulled out one of my earphones and showed it to him.

'**Can I listen?**' he wrote. I adjusted the string and gave him the longer one, resulting in him moving closer and putting his right arm close to my left. He bobbed his head to the beat until I took the earphone out of his ear.

"Don't do that, you'll make it obvious" I said, chuckling as he blushed and took the earphone off of my hand. I felt a sudden shock but ignored it.

"Sorry" he said as he put his earphone back in his ear.

_I wonder what his lips taste like…they're so…pink and they look so soft and very shiny._ He looked at me with an adorable look on his face. He glanced at my lips then my eyes. I looked into his deep…ocean eyes._ They're very…blue. Seriously, they're so…so…blue._

"Your eyes" he whispered "They're like…chocolate. Sweet…yummy…nice…chocolate" He said, his eyes flickering to my lips "And your lips…so red…so…soft…so…kissable." He whispered as he started to lean closer, me doing the same thing.

_Inches. Just inches apart! We're about to kiss!_

"Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cooper!" We both jumped away from each other and looked down. "What the hell are you doing?" I looked at Chad to see that he was blushing.

"Chad. You're gay, you think you could score with a girl like her?" he asked, laughing and causing me to clench my fists.

"FYI we were about to _kiss_, and he WAS about to score with a girl like me!" I said, glaring at the jerk of a teacher in front of us.

'Thank you' He mouthed. I nodded at him, smiling as Marshall walked away all red and sweaty.

Glancing at Chad one more time, I winked and walked out of the class as the bell rang.

* * *

**and that's it!**

**BTW we dont own swac and a thousand years :DD and I guess we never will ): hahaha hope you liked this chapter, because I sure did! (OneLove.1 here! hahaha)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
